


Gentle Sin

by ShortInsomniac98



Series: ShortInsomniac98's Crowley (and Nanny Ash) x Readers ;) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (me please), And those eyes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, I wrote this for me but y'all can read it too, Kissing, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Mesopotamia, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Scene: Flood in Mesopotamia 3004 BC (Good Omens), Self-Indulgent, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Title from a Hozier Song, Vaginal Sex, fuuuccckkkk, lol, that hair tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: Mesopotamia!Crowley x Fem!Reader // Just a self-indulgent little reader-insert fic because I really liked Mesopotamia Crowley.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Series: ShortInsomniac98's Crowley (and Nanny Ash) x Readers ;) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Gentle Sin

**Author's Note:**

> what if im bi and so is crowley... so this is mlm wlw solidarity... aha ha... just kidding... unless...?

This was crazy. Completely insane. There was no logical reason for you to be here, especially this late. There was no reason for you to have snuck out of your house, trekked across the village to the very outskirts of town. No reason you should be standing outside his door in the dark, in the cold, knocking to be let in. But you had to let him know what your father had said, that he was no longer welcome and should stay away unless he wanted trouble.

“Maybe I should leave,” you said to yourself, and were just about to turn and leave when the door opened just a crack.

Two glowing yellow eyes peered out, their slit pupils scrutinizing your face in the faint moonlight. It should have been frightening. Something in the back of your mind was whispering something about snakes and mice, but you only stared back, undaunted. After all, you knew their owner, and you knew he meant no harm to anyone. Not really.

“Oh, it’s you,” he said, opening the door wider. “Come in?”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Is something the matter? Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” you said. “But…” You couldn’t bring yourself to say it yet, so instead you said, “I just wanted to see you.”

“Oh,” he said, giving you a small smile. He looked you over slowly. It should have been predatory, you thought, and maybe it was, but something in his eyes said otherwise. “Well, come in, won’t you? It’s warmer inside.”

“Alright,” you said, and followed him inside.

The room was small. There was a fire pit at the center of the back wall which cast warmth and dancing light over the whole room, revealing a small table and two chairs on one wall, a cabinet on the opposite wall, and a pile of blankets and furs and skins at the back near the fire which must have served as a bed of sorts.

“Can I get you anything? I’ve just eaten, but—”

“No,” you said. “Thank you, really. I’ve already eaten.”

“Alright. So to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here tonight?”

He was standing quite close, so close you could feel the warmth of his body, emanating from him stronger at this distance than the warmth from the fire just a few steps away across the small, dark room.

You cleared your throat, hoping that would clear the thoughts which were just beginning to pervade your mind, of wanting to touch him, to feel the warmth of his skin against yours, to press your body against his and—

“I, er,” you hesitated, closing your eyes, “I wanted to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” he asked, stepping closer.

God, he must have felt it, too. No. Not “too.” He must have felt what you were feeling, as he so often did. You had asked him to stop pointing it out when he felt your happiness, your anxiety, your sadness, your excitement…. If he was feeling this, you desperately hoped he’d tune it out or be polite enough not to point it out.

“My father,” you said, and gasped at the feeling of his hand on yours, the warmth increasing as he stepped even closer, his body barely a hand’s width away from yours. “My father,” you continued, “he says you shouldn’t come to our house anymore.”

“Is that so?” he asked.

“Yes.”

He slid his hand up your arm to your shoulder, and you shuddered.

“Please,” you breathed.

“What? Please what?” he asked. “Please stop?”

“No.”

“Then what?” he asked, his hand on your cheek.

“Will you kiss me?” you asked, the words leaving your mouth before you even realized you’d thought them.

“Is that what you want?” he asked.

Good God, he knew what you wanted. He could feel it. He was just playing with you now.

“Yes.”

“You’re sure?”

He stepped closer, his chest just almost touching yours.

“Yes.”

He leaned in, his lips so close to yours you could just feel them as he asked, “What about your father? You said he doesn’t want me around his house.”

“I’m not the house.”

What a stupid thing to say. You made a mental note to kick yourself later.

“No arguing with that,” he said.

And then his lips were on yours. He kissed you tenderly and wound his arms around your waist. He pressed his hips into yours and you gasped. You could feel just how hard he was under his robes, pressing against your lower belly.

“ _Hmm_ ,” you intoned, surprised, and he broke the kiss.

“Sorry,” he whispered, taking a half-step back but keeping his hands on you, his forehead touching yours. “I didn’t mean…”

“No,” you said softly, pulling him back in, your arms around his waist.

You kissed him again, letting your hands run over his back, relishing the warmth of his body under the soft fabric. He smiled against your lips as he kissed you back, his hands sliding over your torso as he deepened the kiss. He tasted of honey and beer and dates, and he kissed you with a gentle hunger, his whole body moving and molding with yours. A warm, pleasant aching started up between your legs, and you sighed.

“I know this is probably a bad idea,” he breathed, having broken away to look at you, “but what would you say if I asked you to lie with me here tonight?”

“Well,” you started, trying to catch your breath.

“You can say no,” he said quickly, genuinely.

“Yes,” you said without hesitation.

He smiled and kissed you again. His hands found yours, fingers intertwining with yours, and he led you to his bedroll by the fire pit in the back. You both stood there a moment, rocking slowly from one foot to the other, looking at one another. You wondered how it would work, how it would be. You also wondered just how many others he’d had this way, how many young women and men he’d lain with here in this dark, warm little house.

He stroked your cheek and kissed you again, more tenderly this time, before sitting and pulling you down with him and into his lap. You pushed the thought from your mind. It didn’t matter. Right now, you told yourself; that’s what matters. Right now.

He held you close, his arms around your waist, his chest flush with yours. His lips trailed down, over the corner of your mouth, along your jaw, and finally to a spot just below your ear that made you gasp. He chuckled softly under his breath, and then ran the tip of his tongue over that spot, earning a soft moan from you.

“Sorry,” you said, your face burning. “I didn’t mean to…erm.”

“It’s good,” he whispered, his lips still on your neck. “Lets me know you like what I’m doing.”

You relaxed, and he continued, kissing and licking your neck. His lips drifted lower, and he pulled your sleeve down so he could kiss your shoulder. His hands stroked your thighs gently, pushing your nightgown up to bunch at your hips, the palms of his hands now directly on your bare skin.

“ _Hng_ ,” you whimpered as his hand slid up, over your belly, up to your breast, which he cupped and gently squeezed.

“Can this come off?” he asked, fingering the hem of your nightgown. “Or would you rather leave it on?”

“Off,” you said, and pulled away just enough for him to lift it over your head.

He dropped it onto the floor beside the bed, his eyes leaving yours only to scan your body curiously, admiringly. His breath hitched in his throat when you pressed your hips forward into his, your thigh brushing against him over his robes.

“You gonna take yours off, too?” you asked.

A playful and almost defiant sort of smile began to form at the corners of his mouth.

“It’s only fair,” you added.

“Alright,” he said, and lifted his robes up and over his head.

They joined yours on the floor, and he pulled you in closer, a bit self-conscious now that everything was laid bare for you to see, though you hardly let your eyes venture below his navel. He smiled and kissed you again before lying back and rolling over so that he was on top of you.

You laughed. “What’s this?”

“Makes it easier for me to do this,” he said, and moved lower, peppering your chest with kisses. “Let me know if you want me to stop.”

“Alright,” you said. At this rate, you didn’t plan to, but it was nice to know you had the option.

He took one of your nipples into his mouth and sucked gently, letting his tongue circle it slowly.

“Oh,” you sighed, your back arching slightly into him.

The feeling ended abruptly as his lips trailed lower, down to your tummy, which was yet another new feeling you hadn’t expected. Not an unpleasant one, just an unexpected one. Then there were his lips on your inner thigh, and his tongue. He hooked an arm under your leg, bending it at the knee and wrapping it around his shoulders as he moved closer to your core.

“What’re you doing?” you asked, barely able to look at him.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, looking up at you with those eyes which caused your heart to skip a beat.

“No,” you said, barely a breath of a whisper.

“Let me know if you change your mind,” he whispered, pressing a final gentle kiss to your hip before pulling your body closer and licking a stripe up your slit.

Your hips rose slightly, and he pushed them down again, smiling against you. His tongue slipped deeper between your folds, teasing and exploring before coming to settle on a particularly sensitive spot near the front which sent a wave of pleasure through your body unlike anything you’d felt up until that point.

“Ah,” you moaned, “oh, God.”

He hummed softly, the sound vibrating through you, eliciting another moan from you. You wrapped your other leg around his shoulders. Your hands gripped the blankets below you and your eyes squeezed shut tight as he started to suck. The pleasure spread from that spot through to your whole body, and you felt a sudden release of pressure, like something bursting from within you. Your hips rose again and your thighs pressed to the sides of his head involuntarily.

“Oh,” you sighed as the feeling slowly faded, your body relaxing again.

The place between your legs ached and throbbed, and he licked up your slit again, from your entrance to the pulsing little bundle of nerves, tasting the wetness which had flowed out of you. Then he kissed your hips and your lower belly, and he looked up at you again, his eyes glowing faintly, and fully yellow. You stifled another moan which was threatening to bubble up from your throat just at that sight.

“That felt very good,” you said, blushing.

“I’m glad. It was supposed to,” he said with a smile as he crawled back up to lie beside you.

He kissed your lips gently, letting you taste yourself on him, and he stroked your hair. You touched his arm, and pulled him closer, wanting more. He followed your lead, kissing you more urgently before breaking away, breathless.

“You’re sure?” he asked, eyes wide.

He knew you were, but it was polite to ask, and you certainly appreciated it.

“Yes,” you said, pressing a thigh between his legs.

He was still hard, his cock hot and throbbing against your leg as you pressed your hips forward, prompting him to do the same.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he sighed. “Alright.” He blinked a few times before his eyes met yours. “Do you want to be under me or on top?”

“What?” you asked, confused.

When you’d heard the women in town talk about lying with their men, they had always talked of being underneath them, of the weight of a man’s body on their own, the way the man’s body moved over their own. You weren’t aware a woman could make love to a man.

“Can I, erm…?” you said hesitantly.

“If you’d like,” he said with a smile, his hand caressing your arm tenderly. “I’d be happy to have you either way.”

He sat up and you got into his lap just as before. His eyes, half-shut, blown full-yellow, took you in expectantly. He was just as nervous and excited as you were, it seemed.

“Er,” you whispered, tracing your fingertips over his collarbone, your eyes following the pattern rather than looking at his. “Before we do this, I feel I should ask…”

“Yes?”

“Oh, well, you know,” you said, eyes wide and face burning, looking at his face now.

“I can feel that you’re nervous. I am too. But I can’t read minds.” He chuckled. “Maybe that would be easier. I can read emotions and desires, but sometimes that’s not enough. You have to tell me, darling.”

“If we do this, and erm…when you…I won’t…”

“Oh,” he said, understanding. “No, it’s not possible. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“You’re positive?”

“Completely,” he said. “I can’t, even if you wanted to.”

“Alright,” you said softly. “Good.”

He seemed almost sad. You wondered briefly if he’d tried before, to no avail.

But before you could wonder further or say anything, he kissed you again, and reached down between your bodies to line himself up with your entrance. You adjusted your hips and slowly lowered them, taking him into you, and you gasped, your eyes fluttering shut.

“ _Hmm…_ ” you hummed, pleasantly surprised by how beautifully he filled you, stretching you slightly, pleasantly.

You’d heard there would be pain, but now there was none. Could he have had something to do with that? Willed it away? Ensured it was never there in the first place?

“Oh,” he sighed, burying his face in your shoulder. “You feel wonderful.”

“How do I do this?” you asked.

“Oh,” he said, “let me show you.”

He slid his hands up your thighs to rest on your hips and he gripped them firmly, and he started to guide them, raising and lowering them slowly, moving them in an almost circular motion which you soon caught onto. You gasped and panted, your breathing coming in a series of high-pitched, soft whimpers. You were overwhelmed by the unfamiliar but gorgeous feeling of his cock sliding in and out of you, and you dug your fingers into his shoulders.

“ _Ah_ ,” he half-grunted, half-moaned. “ _Yes…hm…_ You’ve got it. _Like that_.”

His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open, his head lolling back and to the side. You kissed his neck gently and wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

“Feels good,” you breathed.

“Yeah,” he said, chuckling weakly, burying a hand in your hair.

“ _Hng_ ,” you whined softly. You could feel that spot in front of your entrance again, rubbing against him as his hips rose to meet yours, and the pleasure started to rise again. “ _Crawly_ ,” you sighed, “ _oh, fuck_.”

“Language,” he teased, pulling back just enough to look at you hazily. “ _Ah_ ,” he moaned then, closing his eyes as though just that brief moment of eye contact had been too much for him.

In a way, it had been for you, too. Your hips began to move faster, and his with yours. One of his hands left your back to rest on your left breast, squeezing and massaging it gently, his palm grazing over your hardened nipple, which only added to the pleasure you were feeling, making it almost unbearable.

“Oh, God,” you moaned. “ _Yes_.”

And the feeling hit you again. Your hips halted, and your walls tightened around him. You saw white and almost cried out at the feeling of release. He finished a moment later, and you felt the heat and the pressure as his seed filled you, his cock throbbing, barely noticeably, just out of time with the contractions of your walls around him.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he said shakily, kissing the space between your breasts.

“Language,” you said with a small, hoarse laugh, carding a hand through his curls.

He flopped onto his back and you fell on top of him, his cock still inside you, softening as you laid there, just breathing. After a moment, you raised your hips to let him slide out, and you moved to lie beside him. You could feel his seed leaking out of you and you made a face. He snapped his fingers and you were both clean.

“Thanks.”

“Um-hmm,” he said, and he yawned. “You want to sleep here, or…?”

“I should probably go home, I think…” you said tentatively. “I didn’t tell anyone I was going out, and if they find me here with you like this…”

“Right,” he nodded. “Let me walk you back into town at least? Make sure you get back safe?”

“Thanks,” you said again, nodding.

He sat up slowly and passed you your nightgown from the floor before picking his own robes up and pulling them over his head.

The cold hit you abruptly, going out from the warmth of the little firelit hut and walking separate from Crawly, who walked about half a step behind you to your left. Your house would be warm, you knew, as you stopped at the foot of the path up to the door to bid him good night. He smiled and nodded, and made his way back down the road in the direction you’d come from. You watched until he disappeared from sight, and then crept softly into the house and back to your own bed. You could still smell him on your skin, all honey and beer and dates and something else, something very distinctly _him_ , as you drifted off to sleep to dreams of warmth and red curls and the gentle, sweet sin of his body pressed against yours.


End file.
